Pokédex 3D Pro
Pro |boxart=Pokédex 3D Pro logo.png |caption=Pokédex 3D Pro logo |jbox=Pokédex 3D Pro JP logo.png |jcaption=Pokédex 3D Pro Japanese logo |platform=Nintendo 3DS |category=Utility |players=Single |link_method=None |developer=Creatures, Inc. |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation V side series |cero=A |esrb=E |pegi=3 |acb=G |oflc=G |release_date_na=November 8, 2012 |release_date_au=November 8, 2012 |release_date_eu=November 8, 2012 |release_date_ja=July 14, 2012 |website_ja=Minisite |website_en=Website }} Pokédex 3D Pro (Japanese: ポケモン Pokémon National Encyclopedia Pro) is a Nintendo 3DS app available from the eShop. The app is a National Pokédex, featuring the first 649 from the series. It is an upgraded version of Pokédex 3D, which was taken off the Japanese 3DS eShop on June 17, 2012 and was taken off the international 3DS eShop on October 1, 2012. Pokédex for iOS is the equivalent. Blurb Become the Pokémon master! Find out everything you want to know about your favourite Pokémon and see them in 3D with the new Pokédex 3D Pro! New features * All Pokémon from previous generations, as well as Black , White Kyurem, the Therian Formes of the Forces of Nature, both of 's forms, both of 's forms, and , are now featured in the application. * The application now features the voice talents of the Unova Pokédex voice actors in every available language. * There is now a Challenge mode that asks the player various identifying Pokémon questions and grades them based on accuracy. Once they are all completed, the Daily Challenge Quiz is unlocked, which is completely random. * When viewing multiple Pokémon through the AR viewer, they can be ranked according to various stats. * Photographs of Pokémon are kept track of, allowing the user to use the photographs they have taken instead of 3D models as the Pokédex display. When multiple photos of a Pokémon exist they will be shown as a slide show. Unlockable features Unlockable Pokémon Not all Pokémon are available in Pokédex 3D Pro from the start and must be unlocked through special means. * To unlock both of Meloetta's Formes, the player must create a quiz with the keyword of RGFOAUTF (Japanese version) or TTQALFHN (English version), and complete the quiz. This code will also unlock in the Move Dex, Meloetta's signature move. * To unlock Genesect, the player must create a quiz with the keyword of QUHDPHEU (Japanese version) or PHSKUTDF (English version), and complete the quiz. This code will also unlock in the Move Dex, Genesect's signature move. Unlockable modes * When the player gets perfect on all Challenge Mode quizzes, Hard Mode will be unlocked, allowing access to challenges 40-69. This can also be unlocked early by entering the password UJFPJGAD rather than completing all the Challenge Mode quizzes. Staff Trivia * All entries for Pokémon are taken from the Pokédex in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. * Background images must be 400×240, 640×480 or 640×320 in size to be used in the AR Viewer. * Some Pokémon do not repeat the animation when the button is pressed while it is already playing. These Pokémon are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Frost , , , , , , , , and . The reason they do this is unknown. * Three Pokémon have two different animations. They are , and . * The codes for unlockable Pokémon depend on the version downloaded from the respective region's eShop, and the region model of the Nintendo 3DS by extension. They are not decided by the selected language of the game or 3DS. Gallery File:Pokedex 3D Pro screenshot 1.jpg File:Pokedex 3D Pro screenshot 2.jpg File:Pokedex 3D Pro screenshot 3.jpg File:Pokedex 3D Pro screenshot 4.jpg File:Pokedex 3D Pro screenshot 5.jpg Category:Nintendo 3DS games de:Pokédex 3D Pro es:Pokédex 3D Pro fr:Pokédex 3D Pro it:Pokédex 3D Pro ja:ポケモン全国図鑑Pro zh:寶可夢全國圖鑑專業版